


Olwell

by harleyquinn25, ordinarylittleme, Weeping_Writer



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Torture, Bloodplay, Bondage, Boot Worship, Cane Porn, Caning, Cutting, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Erotica, Fellatio, Finger Sucking, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Hair Brushing, Hair Kink, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, Heavy BDSM, Knifeplay, Love Bites, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pubic Hair, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shaving, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, Waxing, Whipping, boot licking, cane fellatio, cane sucking, neck biting, neck sucking, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyquinn25/pseuds/harleyquinn25, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeping_Writer/pseuds/Weeping_Writer
Summary: I'm one of the few who love Count Olaf and Dr. Georgina Orwell as a couple, their chemistry and scenes together were perfect and  i wish they had more of them, well that's what i'm giving them!This is the story of their cute, funny, and fucked-up relationship, mostly the parts that weren't shown in the show,  this will have alot of  Baudelaire  bashing, but that's not how i think at all, i adore the kids, this is all told from the fucked-up minds of villains! These are their inner thoughts not mine! This is my first ever smut fanfic so if i get anything wrong please tell me so i can fix it! BTW, i'm using alot of dialog and scenes from the show, cause there too good not to use i'm not stealing them! this story is dedicated to countolafnph,  parsleysoda1984, Em Baudelaire, my girlfriend Alisha, Xavantina, bea_bickerknife, ordinarylittleme, David my physicist knight-of-vfd Weeping_Writer  credit goes to parsleysoda1984, Xavantina, and  bea_bickerknife. to the people complaining about the length of the chapters, it can't be helped, just read it in parts.





	Olwell

**Author's Note:**

> parts of this story were heavily inspired by the works of bea_bickerknife, Xavantina, parsleysoda1984, and others i don't own any of it

**~~~~Chapter 1. Reunion Sex** "How big a fortune are we talking?" asked Dr. Georgina Orwell curiously. Count Olaf chuckled, smirked evilly, and rubbed his long, dirty fingertips together. "

Let me in my dove and I'll tell you everything!" he purred in his deep voice. 

Georgina hesitated and turned her pretty face away from him, thinking hard. As tempting as this was, this was the _same_ man who had thrown her in the lake twenty years ago, knowing full well that she was a poor swimmer, and left her there to drown. Hell, this was the _same_ man whose picture she'd been throwing darts at moments ago - the _same_ man who'd she'd given her virginity to - and he'd repaid her by breaking her heart. She'd sworn to never forgive him for what he'd done and to never let him darken her doorway again. She'd taken a solemn oath that her office and home would be closed to him _forever_ , even during regular business hours. But despite all this her hard, cold black heart had leaped at the sound of his voice, and in spite of her anger and hurt, her love for him had never truly died, just been pushed down so deep that her hatred had consumed it. Now, not only was he back, but was also offering another chance to destroy those fucking Baudelaires: well their miserable children this time, and a chance at fortune. This was way too good to pass up! She'd give him one more chance. But not without warning. She finally turned back to Olaf, who was waiting patiently for her  answer. "Alright I'll give you _one last_ chance". Olaf grinned and started to open the door, but she stopped him with her black boot. "But," she began, her gray eyes flashing dangerously and her husky voice turning to ice. "And _listen_ closely because I'm _not_ going to say it again. If I let you in my house and become your girlfriend again, you better _not_ fuck up again because you'll _never_ get another chance, you put me through fucking hell and if you ever betray me again I'll _kill_ you!"

Instead of scaring him as she intended, her warning had given him a raging boner, he'd always loved her spirit, her fierceness, her strength, her toughness, her independence and pride, and he'd been afraid he'd destroyed that and he was delighted to see it still remained, this was the _same_ brilliant, beautiful, woman he'd fallen in love with at Prufrock Preparatory Academy so many years ago! but along with his arousal he felt deep pangs of remorse and sadness. (guilt was a very new feeling to him) He'd broken her heart and had to live without her for twenty years because of it."

Perish the thought my dear." "I swear to you Gina, I'll _never_ betray you again. Leaving you to drown was the _biggest_ mistake I ever made. For twenty years all it got me was a broken heart and an empty bed that could never be filled! Now that I've come back to you, I'm going to somehow make this right. Because life is so short, it is so rare to meet, to find someone who shares one's brilliance, one's charm, one's dubious moral code in a world gone gloriously wrong. Such people must stick together like comrades, like partners, like soulmates!" At the word _soulmates_ , he looked close to tears. Georgina's hard heart softened at the love and tenderness in his voice (through she wasn't sure of its legitimacy.) 

"Very well, but don't make me regret it," she said begrudgingly. And with that she moved her foot and opened the door, letting him in.

Olaf stepped into her warm home and saw her fully for the first time in twenty years. She looked to be in her forties or somewhat, but she was no  _less_ gorgeous then the last time he saw her, if anything, she was  _more._  Her hair wasn't the dishwater blonde he remembered, it was dyed chocolate brown and it sat on her shoulders in a long bob, disheveled with long, blunt bangs over her piercing slate-gray eyes, which were framed in black kohl eyeliner and black lashes. She was five foot four, eight inches shorter then his six foot so she came up to his chest. She wore a knee-length black and white striped dress with black straps on the chest that made the shape of diamonds on a taupe undershirt. A long lab-coat made of white satin and fastened with a gold clasp over top of it, which showed off her bust- the word bust here means breasts- and black high-heeled boots. She wore a pair of big, black, tan, and yellow framed glasses. Her porcelain skin was flawless, her rosy lips as full as he remembered and his shiny blue-gray eyes suddenly burned with lust for her. 

"Now, don't just stand there gawking at me, sit down." she said, snapping him out of his reverie- a word which here means daydream-.  She walked back to her desk and sat in the brown wooden chair and he sat on a small, pea-green chair next to the desk, but he truly wanted her sitting in his lap."

"Now, what's your plan, and why are you really here?" Georgina asked crisply, folding her slim arms across her chest, hoping she could hide how much she wanted him. She was very good at hiding her true intentions and feelings, at least till they got the better of her that is. In fact she prided herself on being a much better actor then Olaf, but lets be real, almost anyone is a better actor then Olaf.

"I told you why I'm here, I'm just in town to make things right between us, and as for my plan..." And with that he lunched into a rushed and sloppy summary of his plan, which was full of lies and is therefore not important to this story. As he was talking, he was distracted by his villainous girlfriend's full breasts, which were pushed up and together by her crossed arms.

She noticed and quickly dropped her arms, feeling her nipples pebble under his lecherous gaze.

  
"So, bottom line, I need your help." he finished, finally tearing his eyes from her chest.

"Is that all in your mind?" Georgina asked, her gray eyes meeting his blue.

"What do you mean by that?" Olaf asked, as stupid as ever.

"I mean what's on your mind, this shitty plan or my breasts?" she scoffed, annoyed at his stupidity. Olaf looked embarrassed at being caught staring.

"That's right you dumbass, don't think I wouldn't notice!"

"To answer your question, yes, yes it is." the vicious boyfriend admitted.

The scheming girlfriend huffed in amusement. "Then you really do need my help. Today's your lucky day, I've got a better plan..." Then Georgina told Olaf a plan that was so despicable and sickening, it would make a lesser man cringe in fear. However, I will say that it involves one of the Baudelaires and hypnotism. And if you want to learn the rest of the details, then you'll just have to stick around, for all will be revealed later.

"Perfect," Olaf cried when she was done. "But I'd expect nothing less from one as brilliant and beautiful as you." And before she could tell him to stop being a kiss-ass, he reached across the desk, took her soft, white hand and kissed it gently. A pleasant burn spread from her hand, down her arm and to her nipples, turning them sharp as knives and leaving her wishing the kiss had been on her mouth instead. The sexual tension that sizzled between them was almost palpable, she could imagine cutting it with her dagger.

"I just have one question, how do you know the Baudelaires are here?"

"Because I saw them trespassing," Georgina replied smugly. "They look just like their parents."

"Yes, they do, and they're just like them in personalty too."

"Knowing Sir, he'll put them to work in the mill," Georgina went on, ether not hearing him or refusing to answer him. "and then we'll have them right where we want them."

" _We_?" he asked.

"Yes, _we_ , but, answer me this first, _if_ I agree to help you, _after_ you tried to _drown_ me, _what's_ in it for me?"

"I thought I already told you, but maybe you need things made clearer. Count Olaf leaned back in his seat, threw his arms out dramatically as if he was on stage and began speaking theatrically- a word which here means in a way that was second nature to him-. " _If_ you  _agree_  to help me, you get  _half_  an enormous fortune, revenge on the Baudelaires and best of all," he paused and pointed one long, scraggly finger at himself. " _me_!"   "Your old boyfriend back and all the things that come with me, and by that I mean sex, which from the look of things," he paused again, looking first at the red and white dart broad that bore his picture then back to her chest, where her nipples poked as hard and round as two pearls through the satin of her coat, and finished with a mocking smile, "you  _need badly_."

Georgina's pale cheeks turned red with embarrassment, which didn't happen often.  _Damn It,_  but Olaf was  _right_ , she did _need_ sex. In the twenty years she'd been single, she had never had sex and her repression and frustration got to the point where masturbation did not help. Everything he was offering was very appealing, especially the revenge.  _And if things go south_ \- a phrase which here means go badly-,  _I can always change my mind and kick his filthy ass out_  And with that she made her decision. "All right, I accept." 

"I knew you would, no one can resist the charm of Count Olaf, now Gina," he reached under the desk and put his hand on her knee, causing the ache to spread between her legs. "lets stop all this talk of business and go back to the way things used to be." And before she could tell him that they couldn't because there was no trust anymore, he leaned across the desk and kissed her again, right on her mouth this time, and chased those thoughts away.

"Oh, what the hell? That was years ago!" Georgina cried, although she didn't mean it. Overcome with lust, she kissed him back. Desperate, needy heat exploded in her core and she shot out of her chair like a rocket, taking him with her as their faces were now connected. She pushed her tongue in his mouth and he to her frustration did nothing, oblivious as always to female advances.

Instead he quipped around her tongue: "What happened to that ice heart?"

But she had no sense of humor right then and without thinking pulled out and slapped him. Before she could think of an apology, he smirked. "Ah, so that's how you wanna play, my pet?" God, this man could be such a fucking tease when he wanted to "Shut up and lick me already!" she snapped, putting her tongue back in.

His smirk deepened. "Who am I to deny you, my dear?" He used the tip of his tongue to touch hers , licking lazily and nibbling lightly, which had her moaning and grinding her aching nipples against him.

The kiss went on for fifteen minutes. Then, just as Georgina was about to throw off her coat, because she'd become so sweaty, he pulled away, leaving her flushed and breathless,with swollen lips and her fresh lipstick smeared across her pointed chin and tasting it on her teeth. He looked at her grinning, lipstick coating his beard, lips and teeth and she saw the same desire she felt smoldering in his shiny, shiny eyes.

Now before I fuck you senseless, I gotta have my luggage brought in," he whistled once and a minute later Hooky (no one knew his real name.) came in carrying a big black suitcase and a big red dufflebag.

"Well Boss here's your stuff!" he said, putting them on the floor. He caught sight of Georgina, who was wiping the lipstick off her teeth and a lusty smile broke over his scarred, bearded, black face. "And who's this pretty lady Boss!?" Georgina blushed at the complement, and the look on Olaf's face was one of sheer jealousy and possessiveness, something that made the optometrist blush even harder. _So he does still care._ she thought and the thought made her smile.

"This is my _girlfriend_ , Dr. Georgina Orwell ." he said stiffly, grabbing Georgina's hand and pulling her against his bony hip. "Gina, this is my henchmen, Hooky."

"Well it's a pleasure to finally meet you Gina!" Hooky cooed in an oily voice, gently holding her free hand between his shiny sliver hooks and planting a wet, sloppy kiss on top of her hand as Olaf had, minus the gentleness and romance. Georgina cringed inwardly at the feel of his slimy lips and Olaf turned red with barely suppressed anger and jealousy at Hooky calling by his nickname for her and daring to kiss her with his ugly lips. He possessively tightened his grip on her hand. "Boss has told me a lot about you, and you're even more beautiful then he said you were!" Hooky added, obviously flirting . Georgina blushed at this in spite of her disgust, (because being very vain she loved complements.)

"Oh, why thank you!" she said politely, Olaf felt his blood boil with jealousy and wanted to slit Hooky's throat with his own hooks! As if sensing he was in trouble, Hooky let go of her hand and went to the door. "Well Boss if ya need me I'll just be in my car sleeping!"

"Oh don't worry I wont," Olaf retorted gruffly. "now get your ass out of here so I can fuck my girlfriend!" Hooky nodded and slipped into the night. 

Instead of leaving, Hooky got the foolish idea of one last attempt at wooing the beautiful optometrist. 

"Say Doctor, can you take my temperature, cause I'm feeling rather hot tonight?" 

Georgina responded with a snort and a roll of her gray eyes.

 "Hooky, I will snap your fucking neck if you're not gone in the next two seconds," Olaf snarled, gritting his teeth. 

Needless to say, the hook-handed man took off and  _literally_  ran for his fucking life.  
 

Olaf let go of her hand, stomped over to the door and slammed it shut and locked it tight. Then he went over,grabbed the luggage and sat in her chair, dropping the stuff at his feet. Georgina walked over and stood in front of him and he gazed up at her, his shiny blue-gray eyes black with lust.

"You're _all mine,_ never _forget_ that!" he growled, and grabbing her hand, he pulled her down into his lap and into back into his passionate embrace.

, If Georgina still had any reservations, they would've vanished when Olaf's hot, rough lips closed over her smooth ones. Her blood turned to fire and melted all the ice from her heart, as well as knocking down the walls she'd put up to protect her broken heart from more pain. He kissed her with such force that the delicate skin of her lips broke and bled, his warm, slick tongue slithered like a snake across her full bottom lip, lapping up the blood, her blood tasted of iron, salt and copper. Georgina gasped with delight and opened her lips to him and he shoved his full tongue deep into her mouth as his spidery hands fumbled with the gold buttons and chain of the clasp, yanked the coat off her shoulders and flung it carelessly to the floor so he could feel her hot, smooth white flesh. Georgina moaned into his mouth, her tongue dancing with his as she pulled off his black coat and tossed it to the floor, her hands tore the white scarf from his throat and her arms replaced the scarf. She could feel his huge hard erection pressing against her pussy and a hard burst of hot juice flooded her black panties! Feeling her wetness and smelling her arousal, Olaf draw his tongue from her mouth and looked at her flushed face. "You're soaking wet Gina, you must want me bad!"

"Fuck yes, I do!" she panted, her sweaty hand grabbed his dick and rubbed quickly causing him to moan. "I don't just _want_ you Olaf, I _need_ you, right now! His thin lips curled into a smirk. "What about the fortune and the orphans?" he mocked.

"Oh fuck them, they can wait until morning!" Georgina growled, her gray eyes pitch-black with desire. "Right now"I need you in my bed,inside me now!" At that Olaf could refuse her no more. "As you wish my horny little doll!" he cooed, which caused her to giggle girlishly. "Where's your bedroom my pet?"

"Right though that door!" she said, where it always was." she said, pointing to a small, dark green door next to the cabinet. "Where's our special room? After all, this place hasn't changed at all, you dumb shit," Georgina added sarcastically.

To which he rolled his eyes, scooped her up in his arms bridle-style and stood up, in too good of a mood to even get mad at her for him calling dumb.

Olaf carried her to the door, kicking it open and slipping inside the room. Then he took one hand from around her and flicked on the light. Their old room was the same as he remembered: pale green, eye-printed wallpaper, polished hardwood floor, ebony vanity, oak canopy bed covered in red silk and purple velvet. "Did you never change our room?" "No, despite you attempting to murder me, I couldn't bear to change it." Georgina looked at him and smiled. "Too many happy memories in this room." " Yes, I'm glad you didn't, because now it'll be like nothing ever happened." Olaf walked to the bed and tossed Georgina onto it. She landed on her back with her glasses hanging off one ear. He slipped from the room and was back a second later with his luggage, which he promptly dropped on the floor and kicked the door shut. Then he took a running leap and pounced on the bed. He landed on her chest, growling like a panther, which made her laugh. "You bring out the animal in me, Gina!" he growled, gently removing her glasses and setting them on the nightstand. He slipped off his sliver ring with the Tiger's eye and gently set it beside her glasses. He undid the straps on her dress, pulled it over her head and threw it across the room, then pulled off her boots and they joined her dress. While he was doing this she pulled off his gray turtleneck and his black pants and shoes. Now they were both half naked, Georgina in her black bra and matching panties and Olaf in his gray stained underwear. Her bra was stuck to flushed, sweaty skin and he was too impatient to take the time to pry it off, so instead he grabbed the neckline roughly and tore the drenched garment in half, reveling her perfect breasts. "You're so beautiful, Gina," he whispered, hooking his hands around the sides of her panties. She lifted her ass off the bed, allowing him to pull them down to her ankles. This action revealed a nest of blonde curls between her thighs. 

 _"Tu m'excites,"_ She purred sexily, her pulse pounding in her creamy throat. With a tigerish roar Olaf _literally_ ripped the panties from her ankles and they fell to the red sheets in two pieces, joining the bra. "You know I love it when you speak Spanish!! he rasped, apparently unaware that she had been speaking French. Georgina beamed at him and stripped off his underwear, revealing his rock-hard manhood. She leaned forward and flicked her little pink tongue over the purple head, causing him to groan hoarsely, grab a fistful of her dark hair, and pull gently, which made her scalp prickle with excitement. His scraggly hand fell form the dark hair of her head to the blonde curls of her crouch, he raked his fingers though them, causing her to arch her back and bury her hand in his stringy gray hair and pull as he had. "I'm surprised you didn't dye this hair to," he murmured lazily.

"Why would I, it's not like anyone sees that hair but you." Georgina stated coldly.

"And I see haven't shaved here since..."

"Did you _not hear_   what I just said _or_   was there no fucking point to?"

"Well I'll take of that for you tomorrow, right now," he freed her hand from his hair, pushed her against the pillows, and hovered over her, I'm gonna explore all of your perfect body!" Her tits reminded him of the cupcakes he'd offered the orphans the day he'd announced his plan to marry Violet - the same cream color, tinged with pink as the icing and her hard, puckered nipples were as ripe and rosy as fresh raspberries. He bent his shaggy head and began suckling and biting her supple beasts. Georgina's gray eyes rolled back in her head at his hot wet lips suckling and biting her tender skin, and the pain finally subsided. His coarse gray goatee scratched against her flesh. She reached up and sucked hard on his Adam's apple, which made him throw back his head and bellow with ecstasy, feeling her saliva drip down his skinny throat. She unlocked her swollen red lips from his apple and blew on the wet skin. "You smell and taste like shit- of course seeing as you are a piece of shit." she cracked bitingly. "And you're a sarcastic bitch!" he shot back, to which she simply snickered and tucked a sweaty, dark curl behind her ear. He licked his way down her figure, feeling her convulse under his mouth, and tasting the honey of her skin. He dipped his tongue in her navel and twirled it around, making her giggle then pushed open her thighs and shoved two long fingers into her wet, tight snatch. Georgina, who had laid down again, shot up with a shriek at the feeling of his fingers inside her, for twenty years the only fingers that had gone in her cunt was hers and lately they'd not been able to quell that angry inch, only he could do that. He flexed his hand and his sharp, dirty fingernails gently scratched her walls, making her whimper with pleasure. "You like that, don't you my sweet?" he inquired, through he already knew the answer.

"Oh fuck yes!" Georgina moaned.

"I knew you would," he drew his wet fingers from inside her and sucked off her juices. "But I know you'll love this even more!" He lowered his head and for a second, his uni-brow brushed against her pubic hair, which sent a flurry of tingles through her groin. Then he buried his face between her long shapely legs and plunged his tongue into her wet heat. At that Georgina lurched like she'd been electrocuted and clawed her unpolished nails down his thin back, leaving long red scratches. Olaf licked deeper and lightly nipped her aching clit. At that a rush liquid filled his mouth, which he swallowed eagerly.  Then he began sucking and biting her neck hard enough to leave bruises. "Olaf, come on, no more teasing. I need your dick inside me right now!" she ordered impatiently.

" _Beg_ _me_ Georgina," he demanded winking, " _Beg me in Spanish._ "

 _"Baise-moi!"_ She cooed slyly, knowing this would work instead of begging, and she was right. (He should know by now that she'd _never_ _beg_ with him, especially, not for sex, she was far too proud for that)

First he gave her pussy a playful slap, which made her drip even more, and then he stabbed into her. She screamed so loud it was amazing the whole mill didn't wake, although I'm sure screams are nothing new in Paltryville. "Oh, God I forgot how good you feel inside me!" Georgina panted. Olaf grinned at her and pulled her long legs over his bony shoulders.

"Well let me remind you some more!" He pumped into her until she grasped his scrawny hips, arched her back and pulsated with her first orgasm. "Oh Gina I love you!" he said honestly.

"I love you to Olaf, but I also hate you for what you've done, fuck, when you were knocking on my door I was throwing darts at your picture."

"Aha, so you were still mad!"

"Yes I was and you know what I'm _still_ fucking pissed!" Georgina sat up, her gray eyes flashing as dangerously as they had at the door. "You caused me twenty years of pain and loneliness, twenty fucking years we could've spent together were wasted because of you and you need to pay for what you did to me because that's the only way I can truly forgive you!"

"Then by all means punish me Gina, make me feel the pain I caused you," as he said this he reluctantly pulled out of her.

"With pleasure, stay here, I'll be right back." Grabbing her glasses and putting them back on, Georgina left the bedroom. She crept up the stairs to her doctors office. Once there she turned on the light and went to a closet. She opened it and pulled out a long black bullwhip made of worn and cracked black leather. She closed the closet, turned off the light and went back downstairs. Olaf was reclining on the red silk pillows when Georgina came back in. She stood regally, her dark hair a wild damp tangle, in her hands she held a long, worn, black, bullwhip, as dark and thick as The Incredibly Deadly Viper.

"Our old whip, you kept it all this time!? He asked, touched that she'd kept something else from their past.

"Yes i couldn't bear to get rid of it even through I tried, I kept it in my doctors office upstairs in a a closet, I'm surprised you didn't take it when you robbed me!"

"I'd planned to but I couldn't find it , where'd you put it then?"

"Same place it was now."

"Well that explains it, I didn't go upstairs that night, where'd we get that anyway?" "From Sir's house, Charles gave it to me, said Sir was planning to throw it away because it was too worn and cracked for his taste."

"I see, so how many lashes love?"

"Twenty, _Mon Cher._ " Georgina said, her gray eyes shining brightly as the color rose in his cheeks at her teasing words spoken in the world's most romantic language. "One lash for every year of pain you caused me, Oh I'll enjoy making you bleed- what's more, you're going to enjoy it!"

"Oh Gina you're such a sadist!"

"I know," Georgina replied, smirking and flipping her dark tangles over her shoulder with her free hand, "and while your being whipped you need to apologize for everything you did to me."

Olaf rolled his blue-gray eyes. "I thought I already did that."

"No dear. All you did was _woo_ me and make speeches." Georgina's smooth voice began taking on an impatient, exasperated note, which any _smart_ person would take as a cue to shut the fuck up and do as she said, but as we well know Count Olaf is _not_ usually a very _smart_ person.

"But I already said I was brokenhearted and want very much to forget the whole thing. I meant it." he whined as if he were five instead of in his fifties . 

  _Not this again._  Georgina thought, her fists clenching.  One thing she _hadn't_  missed in the past twenty years was his endless whining.  "I know you did, and we _will_ forget it, _after_ you pay for what you did and give me a real apology," she snarled, her eyes like molten pewter-a phrase which here means her eyes looked like metal that had been set on fire-. (this was another lie, she could never _forget_ it, but knew this would shut him up.)  

"Very well," Olaf said, letting her have her way because he realized he'd pushed his luck enough.   "If it makes you feel better."

"Good! Her fists unclenched and her smirk returned.  Now take the blanket off the bed and lay flat on the pillows with your back facing up!" 

"Okay, but what about the sheets?"

 _The_   _sheets_?  _Olaf_ ,  _the man who often went ten days without a shower worried about the cleanliness of the sheets now?_  The thought almost made Georgina burst out laughing.

 "Oh, fuck them! They're red, a little blood doesn't matter!" Georgina waved a dismissive hand before walking to the bed, lifting her prized whip high and dealt the first blow. _Crack!_  

"Gina, I'm sorry I broke your heart and called you a coward."

_Crack!_

"I'm sorry I slapped you and said you were scared of commitment."

_Crack!_

"And I'm sorry I threw you in the water."

_Crack!_

 

"Left you to drown."

_Crack!_

"And ran off in the middle of the night with all your jewelry and your dead mother's jewelry box."

_Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!_

With each lash, tears streamed down his flushed cheeks and crimson blood down his thin back. Both gave her immense pleasure and she felt herself moistening and wishing he was still buried deep inside her. _No, not yet, not until he returns what he stole._  After the twentieth blow, Georgina licked the blood from the whip, her bare chest heaving. His blood tasted of rust, salt and metal. "Feel better now, sweetheart?" Olaf asked.

"Yes, much better, thank you!" Georgina panted, wiping the sweat from her alabaster- a word which here means white and smooth- brow. Then she went to the bed and drank the blood from the wounds like a vampire, which caused a fresh flood of tears that aroused her even more. When the wounds were clean of blood, she dressed them and washed the blood off her pointed chin.

"So am I forgiven now?"

 

"Not quite, _first_ give me my jewelry back, you _didn't_ sell it did you?"

"No of course not, its in my luggage,"

Olaf got off the bed, opened the suitcase and took out the jewelry, (one of the few things things he'd packed himself) "I thought about selling them but I couldn't!" he said handing them to her,

"Oh, you're such a fucking hero!" Georgina said sarcastically, taking the jewelry and going to her vanity and putting them in the ebony jewelry box that she'd gotten to replace her mother's.

"I'v missed your sarcasm!"

"It's all here, I appreciate you bringing these back, but I also need the box back for sentimental reasons." He took out a simple pine jewelry box and handed it to her. _Just in town, my ass! He came here looking for me, he must have or he wouldn't have brought this too,_  Georgina thought, taking the box and putting it next to the fancier one.

"I think you'll appreciate this even more." He pulled out a shiny gold spyglass and handed it to her.

"My VFD spyglass, you had it all these years. I thought it fell out of my pocket when you pushed me in the water!"

"It did but it floated to the top and I took it. I wanted something more personal then just your jewelry and your mom's box. I wanted our whip too but I didn't know where you put it."

"You're right, I do appreciate this even more."

"So am I forgiven now?"

"Yes of course you are, so long as you don't fuck up and betray me again." She said matter-of-factly, taking the glass and putting it in the pine box.

She was lying about forgiving him.

"Good now we can go back to sex."

"Sure of course we can." Georgina said laying back down. Olaf climbed back on top of Georgina and took off her glasses, then parted her pretty thighs and kissed her pussy, which made her even wetter. With her legs around his waist he impaled her again, earning a sigh of relief and trust hard, fast and deep. She bucked her curvy hips and bit his ear. They rocked together, lost in passion, in each other, as if they'ed never parted, until finally she orgasmed harder then she ever had in twenty years. He pulled out of her and cummed in waves on her milky breasts, then lapped it up like a dog before collapsing on her chest, his hand closing around the roots of her sweat-soaked chestnut hair.

"Jesus Christ, I forgot how good sex felt!" Georgina panted, slumping back against the damp, silk pillow and gently unwrapping her aching legs from his waist. She felt breathless, giddy, and most surprisingly, relaxed and perfectly happy - two things she hadn't felt in twenty years. He felt the same.

"Me to. The only people I'v fucked recently are two ugly old ladies!" Georgina lifted her head and shot him a glare as hot as fire."Just kidding!" he said quickly and she nodded, laying her head back down, knowing that Olaf was too shallow to ever fuck anyone he considered old and ugly.  He took his hand from her hair and saw that his grimy fingertips were stained with black marker. _Oh, so that's why her hair smelled like markers_ he realized. With a crafty grin, Olaf wiped the marker on the blood, sweat, and cum stained red sheets. "Oops!" he said innocently.

"Why did you do that!?" Georgina asked in mild annoyance. You know silk stains easy." She was more annoyed at herself for forgetting that her sweat would make the marker bleed off her roots.

"Gina, this silk is stained with blood, sweat and cum, what does a little black marker matter?"

Georgina felt too tired to argue with him. "Bastard." she muttered half-halfheartedly, lifting her head again and making a mental note to force Olaf to wash the sheets, though she was sure she'd have to hypnotize him for it to get done.

"That's right baby," he drawled, raising up on his knees and meeting her sleepy gray eyes with his predatory blue-gray ones. "I'm your bastard and you're my bitch!" And before her tired mind could form an escape plan or even a response, he grabbed her arms and roughly pulled her into a fierce kiss, imprisoning her tongue and spitting in her mouth.

As always, the contact with his lips weakened her resolve, as did the taste of his salty spit, which she swallowed. But her tongue fought for dominance and easily won and she clamped her pearly teeth hard on his bottom lip, which got him to loosen his painful grip on her arms.

" Do you smoke, my dear?" he asked, letting go.

"Yes, I started after we broke up as a way of coping."

"Well, you know I always did."

"I drank heavily to, but as you know we both always did."

"Yes, I remember, you drank all of my wine."

'You poisoned my coffee."

"You tried to hypnotize me!"

"It was the only way to shut you up!"

Georgina took a lighter and a box of cigarettes from a drawer in the nightstand, pulled one out and went to light it.

"Let me," Olaf said gallantly, taking the lighter from her and lighting the cigarette for her. He could be a real gentleman when he wanted to be.

Georgina's heart fluttered at his romantic streak, and she shook her head twice-reminding herself that he was total con artist. She couldn't afford to let her composure slip when it came to him. Not while she was in bed with him naked, sore and vulnerable. And certainly not after he attempted to make her his puppet. She'd just have to keep her guard up and the weight of the lighter in her palm comforted her that she could burn him if he tried anything stupid again. She put the cigarette between her bruised lips and breathed in some smoke, which calmed her nerves. "Now, answer my question, how big a fortune are we talking?" she commanded, taking a long drag and passing the cigarette to him.

"That bossy, dumb-ass banker Poe never said the exact amount, but if I had to guess I'd say a million." Olaf answered, taking a long drag and handing it back to her.

"Wow that's a lot of money, I can see why you haven't given up." She took another puff and gave it to him. "Now, before we discuss splitting the money, tell me about what happened with those orphans, so I know what I'm dealing with."

So he told her everything.

"Those bastards are just like Bertrand and Beatrice!" Georgina stormed, her pale cheeks flaming with fury. "Selfish, spoiled, hypocritical, undeserving, and short-sited," "Well I showed them and now we'll show their little demon-spawn!" And with that she took the last drag and put out the cigarette in the crystal ash-tray that sat on the nightstand, feeling much more awake now.. Then she draped her long, pretty legs across Olaf's lap and said silkily, "Now we're going to split the money fifty-fifty..."

"After expenses, Gina," he said, idly dragging the filthy nail of his index finger down the length of her bare leg.

"So in other words, writing off your own shit as expenses, not happening, no expenses, I won't let you trick me again." The feel of his nail on her skin caused her berries to harden.

"What makes you think I was going to trick you?"

"Because I know you, Olaf, better then anyone, hell even better then you know yourself!"

In one smooth move he lifted her into his lap and gently curled his big hand around her little elbow. "Let's run away to Europe and find a charming little country to take over."

Georgina raised her slender, right brow slightly in surprise and tried with effort to ignore that his sliver tongue sent her heart beating like a hummingbird and that the heat of his skin was melting her self-control. The youthful and naive part of her brain wanted to believe him, but the logical and rational part of her brain cut in that there was a very good chance he was baiting her and playing on her feelings for him. (She'd had basically the same internal struggle earlier at the door.) She decided the best thing to do was test him, to see if he'd put aside the scheme in favor of her. "What about the children?" she purred, meeting his gaze and seeing the predatory gleam return to his beady, sin-darkened eyes, which made her grip tighten around the lighter. But at the word _children_ , she felt his hard length poke her ass and the last bit of her self-control melt completely.

He made a face then asked lazily, "Shouldn't we live together first?" so intoxicated by her beauty that all he could think of was sex.

His lazy tone calmed her nerves. When he'd called her his bitch, he'd let a low growl slip into his voice; now, despite the predatory gleam, he sounded too calm to attack, and she loosened her grip. "The Baudelaire children." she said, her husky, velvety voice hoarse with lust.

With a smirk and a soft hmm, Olaf leaned in and captured her bruised lips with his and gnawed on them as his tongue wrapped around hers.

Georgina groaned and wove her slim fingers into his gray side-burns, locking him to her as her tongue tangled with his. The lighter fell from her hand and onto the tarnished sheets, but she hardly noticed and quite frankly, didn't give a fuck.

Olaf put himself on his back on the mattress with her on top of him.

Breaking the kiss, Georgina rose up and straddled his skinny hips with her supple- a word which here means soft and flexible- thighs and Olaf, taking this as an invitation, ground his stiff prick against her womanhood.

To his surprise, Georgina cried out in pain and recoiled- a word which here means to pull away- unwrapping her thighs from his hips, and he realized with a shock so huge it rooted him to the spot, that her rejection hurt him. If you, dear reader, have ever been rejected by someone you love- and I hope for your sake that you have not- then you would know exactly how Olaf had felt. He'd only felt this one other time, twenty years ago, on the night Georgina had rejected his marriage proposal and he'd left her under the bridge to drown. Hurt and rejection had no place in the life of such a clever, handsome and desirable man as he and the cause of them sure as fuck shouldn't be a little girl who had the gall to not want to marry him when a man like him could acquire any number of beautiful women. They were very alien- a word which here means unfamiliar or strange- feelings to him and he realized with a sinking feeling that she had the ability to make him her puppet without having to hypnotize him, and heaven help him, that terrified him. But what terrified him even more was that he _liked_ being her puppet, at least when it came to sex that is. although he'd never admit it out loud.

"What is it pet, did I hurt you?" Olaf inquired in a timid voice he didn't recognize, shocked at the fact that his voice shook. She nodded and he felt guilt stab his wintry- a word which here means cold - heart.

 

Georgina turned to face him and seeing the hurt look on his scruffy face, felt pity, as well as a twist of perverse- a word which here means fucked up and perverted- satisfaction that she'd hurt him, although it had been unintentional. She climbed on top of him again and re-straddled his hips, which turned his despair to joy and made his penis firm. "This time the foreplay must be slow and gentle, at least until I'm wet enough that the pain stops that is."

His gray goateed jaw dropped. One of the main things they'd always had in common was their incurable appetite for savage sex, so she'd never demanded this. Before he could think better of questioning her, the word slipped out. "Really?"

"Make it worth my while and I'll return the favor." she replied magnanimously- a word which here means to be generous, gracious, and unselfish-.

"Alright, but with your beauty I can't make any promises." In a surprisingly tender gesture, he eased one spiderly finger into her pussy.

A sharp pain stabbed through Georgina, causing her to gasp in agony and her muscles clenched around him!

"Easy Gina, easy," "you're too tight and tense, that's why it hurts." "Relax, darling. Just unstiffen and relax or it'll just hurt more." he crooned, using the brittle singsong she'd used once while hypnotizing an obtuse- a word which here means stupid- man so they could clean out all of his money.

"Don't order me around Olaf, I'm not one of your stinking henchpeople!" Stinking was actually the perfect word to describe his henchpeople because since they were around him so much they smelled as bad as he did, though Georgina after being with him for many years was used to it. "And don't you fucking dare use that tone with me, I _invented_ that tone!"

"Christ, I was just trying to help!"

"By patronizing me?" -the word patronize here means to act in a way that's offensive and condescending. "That doesn't help, it just makes things worse."

"Alright, I'm sorry," he said, lying through his, jagged, stained teeth- a phrase which here means a thing Count Olaf does as much as breathing-. "I know how to fix you."

And before she could ask what he meant, he boldly flicked her nubs with his thumbs and index fingers, which caused her breath to sob from her throat and her tension to lessen, then pleased with his success, burrowed his tongue into the valley of her ample- a word which here means full- cleavage, which caused her to go limp with a shuddering sigh.

"That's my girl." he said approvingly.

"Come on, stop resting your fingers and touch me." She sounded as if she was mocking him and warning him at the same time, as well as desiring him.

Olaf knew that tone well and it was one he'd missed hearing. "Oh, so you can order me around, but I can't do the same?"

"Yes, because it's my house, deal with it."

"Fair enough." Gently sliding in another finger, he scissored them and hit her G-spot, making her drown in her own juices.

Along with the flood came an idea, erotic and depraved- a word which here means bat shit insane- which is fitting since that's exactly what they both are. "I know a game we can play."

"Oh, well you know I love games."

Flicking her blackened eyes downward, knowing his lustful gaze would follow hers, she ordered him to remove his fingers, which he did with a slight pout, which of course had no effect on her. Then, disengaging- a word which here means to release- herself, she sat up, opened the drawer and dug her switchblade out from the bottom of the nightstand. Noticing the lighter among the rumpled sheets, she grabbed it and tossed it into the nightstand, before closing the drawer and unsheathing the shining blade.

Upon seeing it, Olaf knew what she was getting at. "Bloodplay?" he said, referring to a favorite fetish- a word which here means something that causes and or satisfies sexual arousal- of theirs and Georgina responded with a flash of her perfect, white teeth.

"Now lay flat on the pillows again and let's make use of those whip marks," she instructed, in a sultry-sweet tone that sent a warm surge to his groin.

Like an obedient dog, he laid on the pillows, lightheaded with desire and dizzy with the image of his blood staining the perfect porcelain of her skin.

Settling next to him, she stripped off the bandages, discarded them, and eyed her handiwork. A lattice of twenty deep lacerations crisscrossed his scrawny back, each certain to leave a particularly livid scar. Choosing a set over his bony shoulder blades, she pressed the cold metallic tip against his hot skin, which elicited a shiver.

"Is that blade clean?" he asked, as usual fucking up the moment by opening his mouth and asking the stupidest question you could ask a doctor. Her darkened eyes went hard and he knew he'd fucked up.

"Of course it's clean," Georgina growled, offended that he thought she'd be that careless, "I'm a doctor for fuck's sake!" She pressed the knife against his thin lips like a silencing finger. "Question me again and you'll lose that incompetent tongue of yours." she hissed in a voice like nightshade, beautiful but deadly. Seeing from the fear in his shiny, blue-gray eyes that she'd gotten her point across, Georgina removed the knife and after donning her glasses, used the full sharp blade to gently make a shallow cut over his shoulder blade.

A shiver of shameful pleasure ran down Olaf's knobby spine as he felt the skin break and the blood rush hot, wet, and heavy down his back. The metallic aroma filled the air mingling with the musky, bittersweet perfume of sweat and cum. Flicking his gaze over his bleeding shoulder to watch the show, he saw Georgina remove her glasses, set them back on the nightstand and after licking the blood from the switchblade drop it on to the sheets. Then bending over him, with her little velvet tongue she licked and lapped up the blood the way a kitten does with a bowl of cream. Bloody roses decorated the china flesh of her small, pointed chin and glossed her plump lips, mixing with her smeared and ruined lipstick and the sight made him dizzy with lust. Then meeting his gaze, the sly hellcat sunk her dainty fangs into the wound and sucked it dry like a vampire draining her prey, which caused him to come hard and tears to wet his cheeks again. _Just you wait child, I can play these games to_ he mused, turning away, angry and ashamed that she could control him so well that she could make him into a weak fool.

 

Reaching round, Georgina caught a teardrop on her finger and licked it off, savoring the salt blending with the flavors of rust and metal on her tongue, feeling very proud of herself. She'd forgotten just how good it felt to watch him become a weak, tearful, cumming mess by her own hand. He'd turned away at the sight of her bloodstained smugly smiling lips, she'd noticed the look of shame and anger upon his rough features and knew both were her doing. She knew his weaknesses well and he knew hers, which meant he would no doubt uses her weaknesses to get revenge. This she expected and resolved to be ready and walled up when the time came, and besides she knew she was much tougher then him, tough enough to withstand whatever weakness he planned to throw at her, of that she was certain. Picking up the knife and putting her glasses back on, she made a second shallow cut over his other shoulder blade with the same gentleness and control. From the corner of her charcoal eye, she noted he was watching her again, but this time, just her hand and how she made the cut. She realized he must've forgotten how to cut properly, and in true Olaf fashion, was too proud to ask how to do it. Pitying him she let him watch, making sure to not meet his gaze. Again came the shiver as the flesh tore and the blood pooled, which brought a shiver of her own_ between her legs. She lapped up the the blood with feigned- a word which here means fake- innocence, further staining her perfect magnolia-white skin. Then came her _favorite_ part: finally meeting his gaze, she sank her sharp teeth into the wet cut and slurped the blood away, which brought forth another stream of tears from him, and her blonde curls became damp with pleasure. But her pleasure was short-lived, because a moment later, he turned on her with a low growl and the predatory gleam back in his beady black eyes.

"Alright kitten, hand over the switchblade, it's your turn now!" he drawled, using the same mocking, warning, and desiring tone she'd used on him. His tone made her breath catch in her throat and to her surprise, his hot words sent a cold chill of nerves down her back, not unlike the one she'd felt on the night they'd truly became one. She didn't think they'd ever be that way again, the bridge had ruined any chances of trust and respect. Realizing she still had her glasses on, she took them off and put them back on the nightstand. Sensing her hesitation, Olaf pressed his feverish body flush to hers and his sizable bulge against her wet pubis melted her morbid thoughts.

"Come on, play fair. You had your two turns now its only fair I have mine."

For once he spoke the truth, the rules of the game was that each person had two turns, then switched.

"Yes, of course." Georgina said, putting the blade in his open palm.

"Good girl! Now take my place on the pillows and lay with your back facing up."

His words came crashing down on her like the waves of the freezing waters of Lake Lachrymose and chilled her just as much, and she suddenly relived the fear she felt when she thought she was going to drown twenty years ago. "There's no fucking way you're cutting my back!" she answered, trying to keep her voice brusque and businesslike to conceal her fear. Game or no game, she wasn't letting him near with a knife where she couldn't see, lest he try to literally stab her in the back.

"Very well, I'll just cut your tits then. They're more juicy anyway."

"Why must you use that word?" Georgina grunted. "It's so vulgar!" Him cutting her anywhere made her nervous, but the game had been her idea and she knew if she refused he'd call her a coward, so she gave him a nod.

"Because, I am vulgar, my dear!" he crowed proudly, and as if to prove his point, he licked the blood and lipstick from her chin.

Believe it or not there was once a long period of time where in Georgina Orwell trusted and respected Count Olaf more then anyone else in the world. In fact, she'd even considered him her sanctuary- a word which here means a person with whom you feel the safest and happiest. But that time was long dead, while the sex tonight made her happy, she no longer felt safe with him, especially when he was wielding a switchblade. Yet in spite of and along with her fear were excitement, lust, desire, and most powerfully and importantly- love, all of which trumped her fear. So she lowered herself on to the red silk pillows and lay with her perky, tough-nippled breasts facing the ceiling and her heart thudding in anticipation! "It must be on the top of my breasts and most importantly- a nick, not a cut, just enough to break the skin and draw blood, no more, no less." she demanded.

"But, of course." he said with a nod.

 

There was a brief pinch as she was nicked, which made her sit up in surprise,then a ribbon of rubies trickled over her breast and nipple, down her waist, one drop slipping into her navel, and the ribbon stopped at her pubic hair, tainting the yellow curls red. Then his sandpaper tongue scraped over the rose-petal texture of her breast and her hard nipple, whimpers falling from her plump lips. His tongue slid rough and wet and hot down her waist and dipped once more into the hollow of her navel to retrieve the lost ruby, finally stopping at her mound and cleaning the curls, which made her back arch high off the pillows. Then his lips found her bosom and he repeated her vampire-like act: biting the nick and sucking it dry. Georgina felt her aching breasts swell like balloons and a trickle of sweat oozed from between her now large breasts and down her sternum. In an instant, he was on her again, lapping it up greedily, his goatee leaving red marks on her damp skin. His mouth began to hungrily devour her swollen, pink tips, while one sharp fingernail pressed against her clit. She cried out and sank down on to the pillows, her pupils dilated, as her lids fluttered shut and a pink flush spread across her soft cheeks. His finger swirled around her clit, the nail pricking gently and her nipples became wet with pearls of sweat and saliva. All her plans of being ready and walled up for him were now impossible, she couldn't even think of pulling away. Then as quickly as it began, it ended with a pinch of her clit and a bite of her nipple, both of which sent her into a weeping orgasm and left her panting and bathed in pearls. Once her breathing and pupils returned to normal, she sat up reeling from the oxytocin rush and opened her eyes, but upon seeing his smug look she realized what really just happened and was filled with shame and anger. _He got me this time, damn him! Damn him for knowing my weaknesses and using them against me. Damn him for betraying me and making me drop my guard. And most of all, damn him for meaning something to me._  Fuming, she dropped down and buried her face in the pillows, angry tears staining the silk. She was angry at herself to for letting it happen at all.

He leaned down and his hot, stale breath, reeking of her blood, caressed the delicate shell of her ear. "Now, now Gina, don't be cross with me. We finally got over twenty years worth of that."

 _If he really thinks I'm over almost dying, then he's fucking stupid._ She sat up and their eyes locked."I have every right to be cross, you fucking traitor!"

"Traitor?" Olaf laughed. "What have I done to you now?"

"Don't play coy with me, you were using my weaknesses against me."

"Well, if that's the case then you're a traitor as well, because you did the same to me."

 _Damn him for actually using his peanut of a brain for once._  Georgina cursed inwardly. She hated when he was right and the man was rarely right.

"Now we're even, so let's forget this and go back to our game."

 _No we're not even yet, but we will be soon._ she thought, getting another idea... Between cuts, bites and licks of blood, they fell into another of their favorite form of foreplay-scheming. It was tentative- a word which here means uncertain- at first from years apart, but soon they were one-upping each other with gruesome deaths for the Baudelaire children until finally he pinned her beneath him, straddled her hips, speared his twitching cock into her forcefully and began humping her like a feral cat in heat. Which made them even. The optometrist keened, her fingernails digging into the actor's loins, pulling him deeper as she rode him. Her cries were muffled when he sucked hard on her tongue, as they rocked together. His balls slapped against her ass as he thrusted in and out of her sex... until they were covered in sweat, which stained the red silk pillows. This went on until finally they came in unison to a screaming climax.

After the blade was washed and put away and the cuts were cleaned and bandaged, they returned to the messy bed with its tangled, stained sheets and as she lay with her head cradled in his lap, due to the oxytocin rush- a word which here means a hormone released during orgasm- and the soothing feel of his fingers carding through her mussed hair, for the first time in twenty years she actually felt safe with him. But the feeling of security was quickly broken by her conscience berating her in her dead mother's voice.

_How sentimental, cuddling up to the man who broke your heart and almost took your life in one fell swoop._

_Oh fuck me._ Georgina groaned to herself and without thinking she spoke aloud. "Go away Mother, this doesn't concern you, I know perfectly well what he did!" She suddenly felt like she was being haunted by her mother's ghost, which let me be perfectly clear is not what is happening.

_And you're just over what happened?_

"No of course I'm not over what happened, I'll never be over what happened!"

_Oh really, you slept with him four times, let him touch you with his dirty hands and tongue and allowed him to physically harm you in the context of sex. I'd say that looks like getting over it._

"I haven't had sex in twenty years, I'm horny and desperate that's all, it doesn't mean I trust or forgive him."

_Ah, but that's not all, you also love him despite of the fact that he hurt you so badly. Honestly Georgina I thought you were raised better then this, throwing yourself at him like a common whore._

"Alright Mother let me make three things perfectly clear, number one: I'm not throwing myself at him, if anything he's throwing himself at me. Number two: I am not a whore, I'm many things, but whore is not one of them. And number three: yes I do love him and he loves me, although I also hate him for all the pain he's caused me.

 _How do you know he meant what he said about running away and taking over a country together? How do you know that once the brats are dead, revenge is attained and the fortune is in his grubby hands that he won't just up and abandon you again or worse try to kill you again? Confront him and find out if he's willing to put aside the scheme for you._ "Fine, now goodbye Mother!" she said and finally realized she'd been speaking aloud. _Oh god he probably thinks I'm mental, talking, to myself like this!_  But when she opened her eyes and looked up, he, was staring at the green, eye-printed wall with a blank expression. _He didn't even notice me_. Feeling slightly hurt, she lifted her head from his lap and tried to get his attention. "Olaf." no answer. "Olaf." still no answer. Then she said something she knew would work. " _Mon tresor_." That got his attention, his fingers stopped stroking and he looked down at her. "Did you mean what you said about us running away?" Georgina asked, sitting up. She ached from all the sex and knew she would be sore in the morning, but she didn't really care. The villain stared at her for one long moment, then drew her to him and kissed her. It wasn't like his usual kisses, there was affection but no passion, it was sweet and gentle and for once no tongue probed her mouth. It caught her off guard and she forgot to kiss back as she recognized it as an old trick of his, used as a way to shut her up and or a way to avoid having to answer. Before she had time to chide him for it his lips left hers and he spoke in a jovial tone.

"What a silly thing to ask, Gina, darling. Of course I meant it!" His grimy teeth flashed in the dim light of her room and his arm encircled her shoulders. "After all, I wouldn't have _said_ it if I didn't _mean_ it."

"You have said a lot of things to me, sweetheart, that you did _not_ mean." Georgina muttered. The heat of his body wrapped around her like a blanket and almost made her forget what she was supposed to ask, but she wet her dry lips and blurted it out before she could forget. "Would you put aside the scheme for me?"  He kissed her again, but she sensed his hesitation. Now knowing his answer, she pulled away from him, furious. "I knew you wouldn't!" she cried, tears welling in her eyes, all the anger and pain she felt before hitting her again like a sledgehammer to the face.

"Georgina, we can't put aside the scheme, we'll never be truly happy until they're dead and if we're going to run away to Europe and take over a country we need that fortune to do it, you of all people should know this!"

Tears coursed down her cheeks at his sharp words.

Look at me," he said exasperatedly, grabbing Georgina's pointed chin and forcing her to look at him. "Oh, don't cry." He wiped her tears on the sheets further staining them and let go, trying to soften his tone. "Listen, you don't have to believe me or even trust me, but since we love each other lets at least try to get along. I know its gonna be hard but we'll figure it out as we go okay?"             

Georgina wanted to argue but found she didn't have energy to after the long night. The points he made were good ones, as much as she hated to admit it and it seemed a fair enough deal for now at least until she could think about it more clearly, which she was too tired to do right now.

"Alright, I agree, at least for now." 

 At that he relaxed into a smile.   

  "Fate has brought us together, my pet. Fate and fortune." he told her.

"Well, maybe you're right." she said and turned her attention to the sheets.

  "These sheets are now stained with tears and eyeliner, but they were _already_ stained with blood, sweat, black marker, and come so it doesn't matter. "What _does_ matter is that we're both sweaty sticky messes, do you think we should take a shower tonight?" 

"No that can wait till tomorrow, I forgot how tiring our sex is," 

"Yes, me to." Georgina replied untruthfully. 

 "And besides after 20 years I'm finally back in your bed and I'm not leaving it again anytime soon."

Georgina got up and turned off the light, then slipped back in, grabbed the blanket off the floor and covered them up. "Good night O," Georgina yawned, kissing him and snuggling into his hairy, thin and pale chest. 

"Night Gina," Olaf replied sleepily, his voice bleary. He wrapped his bony arms around her slender frame, kissed the crown of her cocoa hair and buried his hooked nose in it. Then they both fell sound asleep.                                                                                                          

**Author's Note:**

> (Baise-moi means fuck me)
> 
> (Tu m'excites means you're turning me on) 
> 
>  
> 
> ( I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Daniel Handler and Netflix.)
> 
> (The line: heart beating like a hummingbird is from American Horror Story Hotel, Episode 7. Flicker.)
> 
> (The line: Oh, God I forgot how good you feel inside me is from American Horror Story Hotel, Episode 9. She Wants Revenge.)
> 
> (The line with a shock so huge it rooted him to the spot is from the book Harry Potter And The Half-Blood Prince although there the line was with a shock so huge it seemed to root him to the spot.)
> 
> (Mon tresor means my treasure)


End file.
